


Sweet Stuttered Breaths

by icyvanity



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Smut, it's just some nice sexy times, pwp maybe??????, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Neil have the dorm room to themselves. Things get a little steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Stuttered Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> #52: things you said with my lips on your neck (requested by anonymous)

Neil’s back hit the door with a dull thud, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. The door knob dug into his back and Andrew was _everywhere else_ ; bruising lips on Neil’s, insistent hands pulling him even closer, hard body pressed up against his.

As he broke away to mouth along Andrew’s jaw, one of Andrew’s arms unwound itself, digging into Neil’s front pocket; Neil heard a jingling sound as Andrew successfully extracted his keys. Neil shifted to provide better access to the lock, grazing his teeth against the underside of Andrew’s chin. Andrew let out a soft groan, hands moving automatically; one tangled itself in Neil’s hair while the other turned the knob.

They practically fell into the room in a tangle of loose limbs, but Andrew righted them at the last moment. He kicked the door shut, dragging Neil’s lips back up to his at the same time. Andrew kissed like this was all that mattered, this moment in their dorm room with fumbling fingers and knocking knees.

He sank teeth into Neil’s bottom lip, reveling in the choked gasp it dragged out of him. He grabbed Neil’s hands from where they were in fists at his sides, pulling them up to his head. Neil’s fingers grasped the blond hair, tugging it and another groan out of Andrew. Andrew’s own hands fell to Neil’s belt, fingers catching on the loops.

“Yes or no?” Andrew bit out, pulling away and pressing thumbs into the hollows of Neil’s hips.

Neil stuttered out a “Y- _yes_.” Andrew was skillful in tugging the belt open, pulling it off and tossing it over his shoulder. He popped a button open; Neil’s breathing hitched in anticipation, hands spasming in Andrew’s hair.

Andrew freed him from his pants and boxers, shoving them both down. He took Neil in his hand; a moan ripped itself out of Neil. Andrew looked back up to Neil’s face, enraptured by his swollen lips and half-lidded eyes. Neil bit his lip as Andrew twisted his wrist, eyes falling closed.

“Let me, Neil,” Andrew murmured, wrapping his free hand around Neil’s neck. “Let me,” he said again, lips hovering above Neil’s. Blue eyes inched open and Neil nodded slightly; Andrew closed the distance, pressing a kiss to Neil’s lips and rolling the bottom between his own teeth again.

Neil untangled a hand from Andrew’s hair, letting it drop to his waist, hovering. “This okay?” he asked against Andrew’s lips. They’d long since discovered countless ways to ensure each other’s consent.

“Yes,” Andrew breathed; Neil’s hand fit itself against Andrew’s waist, pulling him closer still.

Andrew’s brows furrowed when Neil pulled away from his lips; his head fell back with a gasp when Neil pressed an open-mouthed kiss against his jaw. Andrew’s hands fell away when Neil mouthed at a spot behind his ear. They came up to grasp at Neil’s hair when he kissed Andrew’s throat.

A moan fell past Andrew’s lips as Neil sucked at a spot on his neck. “Don’t stop,” he ground out, eyes shut tight.

Neil froze for a moment before obeying Andrew’s request; Andrew knew there would be a bruise in the morning. Neil moved onto the other side, lips and teeth grazing Andrew’s jugular.

“ _Don’t stop_ ,” he moaned, tugging at Neil’s hair. He felt Neil’s answering groan against his throat, felt him pressed hard against Andrew’s hip.

The hand in Andrew’s hair dropped away, and he hissed at the loss. Neil paused on the button of Andrew’s jeans, fingers brushing the exposed strip of skin above them.

“ _Yes_ ,” Andrew whispered. Neil pushed his pants down more delicately than Andrew had, taking him in his hand; Andrew’s groan had Neil smiling against his neck. Under normal circumstances, Andrew would have been shoving him away at that, but he just tightened his hold on Neil’s hair and dragged his lips to another unmarked spot. Neil lined himself up against Andrew, teeth sinking into Andrew’s neck at their first thrust against each other.

“Don’t stop,” Andrew panted a third time, grinding up against Neil.

It wasn’t long before their thrusts were erratic, each brush against each other going straight through them. “ _Andrew_ ,” Neil gasped against the newest bruise, “I’m close—”

Andrew dragged him up to seal their lips together, Neil gasping into his mouth as his hips stuttered. They went over the edge together, Andrew choking out the only word that mattered.

“ _Neil_ —”

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com/post/141920413188/oh-my-gosh-i-just-read-your-andreil-with-andrew)


End file.
